


The Moon`s Sun

by Hyuwujin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, neither angst or fluff, princes! seungjin au, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuwujin/pseuds/Hyuwujin
Summary: the princes seungjin au we all neede but never got :)





	The Moon`s Sun

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is dedicatd to @/stayracha on twt ly

charming princes are supposed to have happy lives. Not a lot of struggles, just generally having a good time.  
Well, at least this is what hyunjin thought, and he knew he was far off-road.

It wasn't like he didn't act as a prince; he was caring, lovely and listened to the citizens' problems and dealt with then if his father was on some business trip to a remote cite or kingdom  
with all of those things and all the love he was getting, smile was almost never seen on his face. not a real one, genuine one.  
Hyunjin, the young, handsome prince, was convinced something was wrong. No matter how much he tried figuring it out, he couldn't find the reason for his lack of happiness.

When kim seungmin arrived with his father at the hwang's family castle, it slowly started to change. having someone so bright as seungmin running around and shooting smiles to everyone who passed by in the hallways had to change something.

"hwang hyunjin!" the young boy shouted once after the prince, the letter turning to him slowly.  
"yes?" hyunjin was just about to go to the stables and take a ride on the back of one of the horses.  
"can i join you?"

so, like that, the older found himself riding a horse in the fields with a sunshine that is also known to people as seungmin. He almost fell off to the ground anytime the other was laughing, because ' _how is that possible to shine so bright?_ '  
when they stopped for a short break to manage their breath and drink water the question appeared in hyunjin's mind again.  
"how do you do that?" he asked and seungmin snapped his head up, losing focus on the insects he has been following with his gaze.  
"huh? doing what?" shades of worry covered his pretty face, and hyunjin felt something pinching somewhere in his chest.  
"how are you so happy?" hyunjin explained, a little more unsure of himself. seungmin let out a small giggle, and the pain in the prince's chest became a little more endurable.  
"i... i dont know? it's not like im different from other people, i just express it more." it was cute, the way he said that, but not true  
"i'm not happy." the words floated in the air between them before swirling away.  
"oh."  
the rest of their trip was followed by an awkward silence until they parted ways in the castle. ' _i probably shouldn't have said that_ ' hyunjin thought.

In the week that came afterwards, seungmin greeted hyunjin every time they saw each other, and asked if they can do something together. At first hyunjin didn't mind, but afyer awhile it turned annoying. Of course he enjoyed being around the younger, but he felt like seungmin's judging look was always following him.

"why are you sad?" seungmin asked once, resting his head on hyunjin's shoulder, making him blush.  
"it's just that... i don't have any reason not to. Nothing is preventing me from being sad. I don't like it, though." the taller biy answered. He looked at the younger clinging onto his arm, playing with the tip of his shirt.  
"for how long are you feeling like that?"  
"since i can remember myself."  
"you think there's a way it'll stop?"  
"maybe."

seungmin raised his head, their faces only few inches apart, until they closed the gap simultaneously, lips crashing together. They fought over control for an unknown amount of time (none of them count or cared), sucking in the feeling of warmth. They stopped only when both of them were seeking for oxygen.

Hyunjin followed seungmin's moves, watching him standing up and looking at the night skies.  
"the moon is pretty tonight, prince charming." he said and smiled softly at him before turning around before making his way back to the castle.

hyunjin almost smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of your phone taken away for half of the day at school bc you got caught in class lmfao hope you enjoyed! it kinda sucks but uwu idc


End file.
